headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Jamaica/DanzxvFan8275
This is an idea of DanzxvFan8275. He will come in Update 6.0 with Morocco and Faroe Islands. ---- __TOC__ Appearance Jamaica has black skin. He has long, black dreads that covers the side of his head. He also has a small mustache that isn't very thick and a small beard that fuzzes out a little bit like his mustache. He has black sunglasses that can be knocked off, as well. Lastly, he has green eyes, a small nose and a happy expression. Power Button Effect When Jamaica activates his power button effect, his dreads are tied up and are at the back of his head. He's also wearing a rasta, a typical Jamaican hat. He also has the sunglasses in this appearance, so even if you knocked them off, they are on for this effect. Jamaica also gets a blunt of marijuana. Every 3 seconds, Jamaica smokes the weed and exhales it out. If the opponent touches the smoke, he/she will be melted onto the ground for 2 seconds. Power Shots Jamaica has two shots and a counter attack. Military Shot (Ground Shot) Jamaica's ground shot is called the Military Shot. Jamaica will disappear from the game for this shot. Before he does, he will say, "Military Summon!". 2 seconds later, a Military Van will appear on Jamaica's side of the field. The van looks like a regular SWAT van, with black, blue and yellow on it and "SWAT" in big, white letters. Out of the back of the van, three people will appear that all look like Jamaica's power appearance. Two are holding guns and one is holding a grenade. The first guy will go and shoot one bullet that will injure the opponent. The second guy will go ahead and do the same thing, but instead he will shoot two bullets that will injure the opponent more. Those two go back into the van and the third person will step up. He will take the silver thing out of the grenade and throw it at the opponent. If the opponent is in the range of the grenade, he/she will blow up for 4 seconds and the ball will bounce all over the place. This is somewhat similar to Ukraine's Ground Shot, but with the added grenade. Airport Shot (Air Shot) A small airport will appear on Jamaica's side of the field. It has an airplane, a building, a landing road and a path to the plane. Jamaica will go into the airplane and turn on the engine. A lot of people will rush out of the airport and run into the plane. Jamaica will yell, "Ready For Takeoff" and the plane will takeoff into the air. The plane will go in many circles and finally crash into the airport. The airport will fall down and the remains will slide to the opponent and will push them back. Jamaica will turn the plane around and fly up, until going straight down at the middle of the opponent's side of the field. If the opponent touches this, he/she will disappear for 4 seconds and the ball will come out of one of the wings. Track Shot (Counter Attack) The field will turn into a running track. The track will be read and divided into 5 lanes and there will be a white and orange hurdle on the track as well. Three Jamaicas will line up. The one in the first lane will run very quickly to the opponent and will jump over the hurdle. While the Jamaica is running to the hurdle, the next will go and so will the next. The third Jamaica has the ball. If the opponent touches the third guy, they will disappear for 4 seconds, giving Jamaica an open goal. Unlock Requirements Win 15 Head Cups with a character under 5 stars or pay 8,300,000 points (South Korea to Brazil). Costume: Airplane Costume Jamaica wears the Airplane Costume. Every 4 seconds, a plane will launch from it and fly towards the opponent. If the opponent touches it, he/she will explode and disappear for 2.5 seconds. This is an S rank costume that will cost 3,300,750 points. Stats: *Dash +4 *Speed +2 *Kick +5 *Jump +5 *Power +3 Trivia *Jamaica is an island in the Caribbean Sea. It lies South of Cuba, West of Haiti and East of Belize. *Jamaica is known for producing marijauna. That's the reason of the Power Button Effect. *They have a great military, so that's why the Ground Shot is called the Military Shot. *There are a lot of airports in Jamaica. That's the reason of the Air Shot and costume. *Usain Bolt, the fastest man ever timed in track history, is Jamaican. That's the reason of the Counter Attack. Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:DanzxvFan8275